To cover another
by im-incognito
Summary: Natasha was a muggleborn member of Dumbledore's Army. Draco was the pureblood leader of the Inquisitorial squad. By all rights, they should have been at each other's throats, yet it seems that they cannot remain at odds without some sort of repercussions. I started writing this as a Valentines day present for my friend Tash.
1. Chapter 1

Natasha really hated people being mean. As if it wasn't enough that she had to deal with it her whole life before she was eleven. Now she had to face it at Hogwarts. Her home.  
Her dark skin and robes meant that she easily blended into her surroundings, that wasn't necessarily how she wanted it to be. But that was how it was. Her chocolate brown eyes constantly assessing her surroundings, as if she were on the lookout for those who might tease her.

It was not an easy feat, making Natasha feel small. But Draco Malfoy had a talent for it.

Sitting at the Slytherin table, slowly chewing her breakfast, Natasha endured his teasing. She dealt with his name calling, even if she didn't understand it. And she doubted the words of the sorting hat, even five years later, that she was truly a Slytherin.  
_  
"You're a tricky one Natasha. Very tricky indeed. Determined, yes. And loyal. Oh, I see it, your wit that is. Knows no bounds. Hmm and brave. Any house would suit you well. But do you have the skill to apply it? I believe so, it's small. Lurking. There's a desire here, to prove yourself to be the best. And the cunning too. Yet no maliciousness. A truly difficult case you are Miss Pink. Almost had me stumped for a second. Alas I have made my decision. SLYTHERIN!"  
Natasha heard the voice of the sorting hat echo few times before it hid itself in the recesses of her mind as the rest of the great hall clapped.  
Slytherin? She had thought. Of all the houses it had to be Slytherin? With all of those stuck up purebloods. I think not.  
She was about to make a complaint when she felt the hat being plucked off her head by McGonagall. And she was ushered to the table that her house ate at. With a scowl on her face she sat, next to a fat girl with muddy brown hair and eyes. The thin blond haired boy opposite had smirked as if he'd just won the lottery. His silver eyes had glittered with the prospect of having another follower. As Natasha had already found out, that was not something she wanted to be.  
"Draco Malfoy, pureblood." He extended his hand across the table. Natasha threw a glare his way.  
"Natasha Pink, mudblood." She had replied cooly. The fat girl beside her shuffled away a few inches. "And proud of it."  
Malfoy's jaw had dropped. And his arm was pulled back into his sleeve. _

"Oi. Pinky." Natasha heard the irksome nickname being called from further up the table. "You lost your appetite? Scared of what Umbridge is going to do to you once she uncovers you and your little friend's? Because we will get you. All we need is a sniffer dog. He'll be able to smell yours and Granger's dirty blood through walls." Draco sniggered along with his friends, the rest of the inquisitorial squad. Natasha gritted her teeth as she did each and every day, silently wishing that he'd Malfoy would choke on his eggs. Of course she would have no such luck. Gathering her belongings, she trudged out of the great hall still able to hear Malfoy's snickers echoing off the high ceiling.

Five years after the sorting and his taunts still plagued her. His prejudice that muggle-borns were second rate witches and wizards made her blood boil. Just because she was a Slytherin didn't mean he had to be cruel. Yet at the same time, she believed that just because she wasn't a Gryffindor didn't mean she couldn't be brave.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha scurried along the halls on the seventh floor, keeping an eye out for Draco and his cronies. Her trip to the Dumbledore's Army meetings always started this way. She rarely got to the room of requirement without scaring herself silly at the idea that the Inquisitorial Squad or even Delores Umbridge would come strolling around the next turn and that'd be it. The DA would be over. And one of her few chances for happiness would be done.

She walked back and forth three times in front of the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. _I need to get to my DA meeting. I need a place to hide. I need a way to protect my friends. _She thought, and slowly, the masonry behind the tapestry creaked. And she was granted access to the come and go room.

She walked in to see a sea of smiles. Her friends, her only friends. The ones who didn't care about her blood status or what house she was in. She knew she would do anything to protect these friends. And that they would do the same. Books lined one wall, dark arts detectors lined another. A tall statue of a Death Eater stood at the centre of the back wall. She glared at it briefly, and then went to join some friends huddled around Ronald Weasley, congratulating him on his placement on the Gryffindor quidditch team.  
"Hey Tash," her best friend Hannah Abbot, a Hufflepuff called from next to Ron.  
Tash stood next to Hannah. "Hey guys. Congratulations Ron." She gave him a high five, earning a few dirty looks from those surrounding them. It was nothing out of the ordinary. A Slytherin in the midst of an anti-dark arts society was a very suspicious thing.  
"I was starting to think you weren't going to make it." Justin Finch-Fletchley snarled. "Were you busy with a few friends?" She knew he was suggesting that she was working as a double agent, but dismissed it.  
"Trying to get away from them more like. Malfoy's getting cockier each and every day." She shrugged. "There's no way that they'll find us. They're a bunch of idiots. I'm ashamed to be associated with them in anyway." As she said that Hannah grabbed her hand and took her to a corner where they could talk more privately.  
"What did he say today?" She looked Natasha straight in the eye, daring her to lie.  
Natasha sighed. "The usual, Pinky, Mudblood. You know me though, tough as diamonds." She puffed up her chest and cheeks a little. Gaining a look of disbelief from Hannah. She sighed again. "Alright. So I went to the girls loos and had a bit of a sniffle with Myrtle." Hannah embraced her lovingly. Natasha breathed in her scent of pine trees and pumpkin juice. An odd aroma, but it had always soothed Tash.  
"I don't see why you don't just hex him. Where's that Slytherin cunning? Eh?" Natasha shrugged and the pair of them walked back to the centre of the room, where the meeting was starting.

"So today we're going to be continuing our work on the shield charm. Since most of you have managed the general use of the spell. I want you to try and use it to protect others. This is most useful when duelling in groups or pairs." Harry started. Looking over at Hermione for help with the incantation and demonstration, much like he usually did.  
"Well, as Harry said, the majority of you were able to conjure a protection charm for yourselves. Now the incantation for protecting another is simply _Protego Duo_, meaning "to cover another".  
This will be easiest to practice if you separate into groups of two and then duel against another pair. The aim of this is to be able to trust your partner completely." She smiled encouragingly. "Those who were not able to cast the singular protection charm will be able to continue their practise against each other. Much like we did last time." She clapped her hands together, creating the sharp sound that McGonagall used at times to get her class working. It irritated Natasha how much Hermione acted like a teacher. But as she was second only to Harry, Natasha hid her annoyance for the sake of her education.

Hannah and Natasha split off and came face to face with Neville and Luna, who were paired together. Neither of them were very aggressive, even if Neville was protective of the dreamy girl, he wasn't very talented with his wand. Both Hannah and Natasha were confident that they would be able to protect the other from the feeble curses that Neville was going to try and throw their way.  
Natasha had drawn her wand and pointed it at Luna with a smirk, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Spinning around she almost poked Harry's eye out with her 12 ½ "rosewood and dragon heartstring wand.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. You shocked me." She placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to express that she honestly didn't mean it. He smiled warily at her.  
"Err, no worries Tash. I was just thinking that you might be better off paired with someone else." Natasha's jaw dropped. "It's just that we know you'd do anything to protect Hannah, so maybe it'd be better practise if you were trying to defend someone you weren't so friendly with." His eyes landed on Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was sniggering until he saw that Harry was looking at him.  
"Fletchley? You want me to pair up with Fletchley? I don't see how that is going to work. If anything he's going to jinx me for _being a traitor_." She let a tone of annoyance seep into her voice. Everyone in the room knew of Justin's suspicions. She gave him her best glare. Which seemed to unnerve him some more, much to Natasha's approval.  
"Now come on," Harry patted her on the shoulder steering her in Fletchley's direction. "That's the whole idea of this exercise. To implement trust within the DA." He had a sickening grin on his face. Like he was expecting something brilliant to come out of the partnership. But Natasha simply suspected that she would end up getting blasted into a wall because Justin was most likely going to be lax on defending her.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha walked through the corridors heading back to the Slytherin common room. She was hobbling slightly. Her assumptions had been correct, and Justin had let his guard down and she'd gotten hit by a stunning jinx and flung into the masonry. He didn't appear apologetic. Tash pouted as she turned the corner, almost running straight into Gregory Goyle.  
"Huh," He rumbled. "It's the little, traitor, mudblood." He attempted to seize her arm, but she squirmed out of reach. "Draco!" He called round the corner. "Oi! Malfoy come here!" Natasha heard angry footsteps coming from the adjacent corridor.  
Draco Malfoy came around the corner. His pale skin flushed with anger. "Goyle! You speak to me with respect. I am a pref-" He noticed Natasha stood frozen a few feet behind Goyle. "Oh. Well hello Pinky. How nice of you to say hello." A smug smile played at the corner of his lips. Natasha's fear suddenly turned to pure rage. She was going to prove to Fletchley that she wasn't a traitor. She drew her wand and threw a stunning jinx at Goyle. He grunted as he was thrown against the wall.  
"_Petrificus Totalus_!" She heard Draco's voice echoing off the walls as her arms were snapped to her sides and inwardly winced as she crashed to the floor. Draco chuckled evilly as he flipped her on her back to face him. She would have scowled if she could move her face. But her eyes shone with pure hatred. Draco's thick blond locks fell in his eyes and he blew them away. He smirked again. "Now, what to do with you. He paced in a circle around her. Ending up at her head. "Do I cast a disillusionment charm, and leave you to get trampled in the morning? Or do I take you to Umbridge?" He pretended to stroke a beard. Goyle groaned again. Draco shot him a dirty look. "Goyle. Go find Crabbe and Pansy. Tell them that patrols are over for tonight."  
"But Draco," his eyes fell to the petrified girl on the floor.  
"Go Goyle. Leave the mudblood to me." Goyle bowed his head and left hastily.

The playful smirk that Natasha had known for years was gone, replaced now with a tired frown. "Huh, this isn't as entertaining as I thought it would be." He sighed and sat down next to Natasha's immobile body. "Nope, definitely not as satisfying when it's one of your own." His tone took on a tone of disgust. He looked down at Natasha, who rolled her eyes in response. Draco chuckled slightly. "Not talking Pinky?" His almost evil smile returned as he stood. "_Levicorpus_." He whispered. It was a spell that Harry had been teaching the DA in recent weeks. Natasha was lifted from her spot on the ground-still frozen-and carried into an empty classroom.

"_Finite."  
_"What are you playing at Malfoy? Why didn't you just take me to Umbridge? I bet your reward will be great." Natasha spat at him. She poured all the anger she had felt boiling inside her rolling off her tongue. Each word seemed to be hitting Malfoy like an arrow.  
Draco bristled, standing firm once again.  
"Look mudblood. I'm doing you a favour. As a fellow Slytherin and a prefect, I am commanding you to tell me where you were coming from." Draco's face looked angry. But his silver eyes looked like he was doing something that he wasn't proud of. Natasha thought on this slightly, putting it down to his inner conflict about her being in Slytherin and yet also being a muggle-born.  
"I am not telling you anything. I'm not telling you my mother's name, or whether or not I had a pet as a child or anything about my friendships within Hogwarts." She straightened her back. "And I am definitely not telling you where I was coming from."  
"Come on Pinky. I know you want to tell someone. Why not me? I won't even tell Umbridge who it was." Draco was almost pleading with her, yet teasing her at the same time. "I'll get everyone to stop teasing you."  
Natasha's heart almost stopped. That had sounded like a very good deal. Two sides of her were conflicted. There was the part that knew that Draco was a Malfoy, and if there was one thing that Malfoy's did was keep their promises. Yet she also knew that he was a Slytherin, and that he'd do anything to get what he wanted. Natasha crossed her arms across her chest.  
"Fine. If that's the way you want it mudblood." He grinned at her. Showing his devilish smile. "_Carpe Retractum."_ A rope sprung from Draco's wand and wrapped itself around her. Snapping her arms to her sides once again. She struggled against the rope as it pulled her towards Malfoy. She was about a foot away before she thought to scream. Her face inches from his before she decided to put her thoughts into actions. Twisting her body away from Draco Malfoy's, but keeping her earthy brown eyes locked onto his silver ones. Her scream left her throat as he pressed his lips to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha's eyes widened as Draco's lips moved against hers. The ropes around her torso loosened and his arms replaced them. Shock enveloped her mind. She knew she should have been fighting against him. Yet her mind couldn't put her thoughts into movements. Draco's silver eyes fluttered open and met her confused gaze. He broke away to catch his breath. Natasha's dark hands battered his chest. She hit him in the sternum and he smirked, before going in for another kiss.

It was more passionate than the first. Natasha felt herself being enticed by his subtle licks on her lips, his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. Without hesitation she complied. She was suddenly working with him. Her lips moulded to his and her arms wrapped themselves around his slender neck. She felt him press her backward towards a nearby desk. His hands rested on either side of her hips, trapping her between his pale body and the wooden table. Natasha felt one of her hands run down his back whilst the other entwined itself in his startlingly blond hair. Once again his eyes, like pools of mercury met hers. And an understanding passed between them. This was forbidden. She was a muggle-born, a member of Dumbledore's Army, and he was a pure blood, the leader of Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad. They were practically sworn enemies. It shouldn't have felt as exciting as it did. Natasha's lips formed words against his, making no sound. They may have been of protest or encouragement. She did not know herself. The vibrations against his lips sent a tingle down Draco's back. Bringing him to a sudden realisation of the situation he'd gotten them into.

He pulled back, surprise displayed on his thin face. Natasha blinked, once, twice. Unsure of what Draco would do. She released her grip on his hair and tried to step back from him, bashing her hip painfully in the process. She rubbed her side and glared at the pale boy in front of her.  
"Draco," She said pointedly. "Move." His hands left the table and she pushed past him, although not without feeling his cold fingertips brushing her against forearm. She spun around to scowl at him once more, and then hurried out of the room.

Draco panted and cursed as he paced the empty classroom. He ran a hand through his usually well-kept hair, noticing the sheen of sweat that coated his forehead.

A shudder ran down Natasha's back as she leant against the door of her dormitory. She'd run all the way from the classroom. Hestia and Flora Carrow both looked up simultaneously and silently. The twins raised identical eyebrows at Tash's flustered appearance. Natasha was civil with the Carrow twins, having lived with them for five years, yet she wasn't close enough to divulge the events of the evening. Changing into her pyjama's silently, Natasha felt the gaze of her roommates leave her back. She got into bed, drew her emerald green curtains around her and pulled her blanket up to her chin. Still debating if she was the sort of person who would weep at the situation she had found herself in.

Draco was still in the classroom when a walk clock chimed eleven times. He sighed, picked up his wand, which he had dropped during his meeting with Natasha, and left the room, much in the same fashion as she had earlier. The only thing that Draco seemed to be able to think about was the feel of Natasha's warm lips against his, the sight of her earthy eyes boring into his, the fruity scent of her hair and her perfume filling his nose.  
Draco repressed these thoughts. Praying that they would not come back to haunt him.  
The portrait entrance to the Slytherin dungeons swung open. He stomped across to the dorms and down the stairs, to the lower levels that the fifth year boys lived in.

Both Slytherins lay in bed. Both unsure of what to believe about the evening. Both now with a seed of desire planted in their mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha had debated, internally, if her actions the previous evening were right.  
If she wasn't frozen with shock at the sight of Goyle, would she have been left at the mercy of Draco?  
If she had gone for Draco first would a completely different turn of events occur with Goyle?  
If she didn't kiss Draco back, would she be staring at him intently from a few seats away at dinner?  
Natasha considered all of this as she felt the coin in her robe pocket heat, signalling that the time and date of the next DA meeting had been decided. She turned to the Gryffindor table to see a few empty places, where Hermione, Harry, And Ron regularly sat. Neville, who was present caught her eye and waved, grinning inanely. Natasha heard snorts and snickers from Pansy and Daphne Greengrass, choosing to ignore them she swept out of the hall, leaving her half eaten dinner on the table.

Draco looked up, trying to look inconspicuous as he glanced the table for the muggle-born girl. He heard Pansy snorting in her pig-like manner as the doors to the great hall opened and shut.  
"What are you chuckling about Parkinson?" He asked.  
Pansy slowly managed to get her giggles under control. "Oh just Pinky, Daph and I were saying how she and Longbottom would make a good couple." Draco raised his eyebrow, "Well, they're just both so pathetic. It's obviously the best match I've made this year." And she burst into fits of laughter that echoed off the high ceilings of the Great Hall. A few Gryffindors and Ravenclaws shot dirty looks in their direction, sure that she was laughing at the expense of someone else, as always.  
Draco chuckled half-heartedly. "Yeah I suppose. Not like either of them can defend themselves." His mind offered up the image of Natasha's petite form struggling fruitlessly against the bonds of his jinx. His memory of it shimmered in a delightful way, Draco noted. The soft candle light of the room highlighting her black pixie-like hair. He pushed the image out of his mind and decided that he was no longer hungry. "I'm going to see if I can get any information out of her. She's got to be Potter's weak link." He stood and his lithe body carried him gracefully and effortlessly out of the room. Leaving Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and half of the Slytherin girls flustered at his departure.

Natasha entered the toilet cubical and brought the coin out of her pocket. It took her a few moments to decipher that the next meeting would be the late the next day. Tash sighed and leaned back on the cubical door. She heard a splash and looked up, shocked to see that Moaning Myrtle had her head poking out of the loo in front of her.  
"Christ Myrtle, do you have to always sneak up on me like that?" Natasha placed a hand on her chest, willing her heart beat to slow down. "What do you want?"  
The rest of Myrtle's body followed her out of the toilet. "I don't want anything." She drifted through the door, Natasha followed uncertainly. "I just heard that someone was looking for you."  
"Right, thanks." Tash went to leave the deserted bathroom.  
"Don't you want to hear who it is?" She heard Myrtle calling after her in her shrill voice, appearing in front of Natasha before she could push the door open. "Draco Malfoy."  
Natasha's mouth hung open. She shut it quickly, hoping Myrtle, who was inspecting her ghostly reflection in a cracked mirror, hadn't noticed. "Yeah, well, thanks again."  
Natasha left the room before Myrtle could call her back again.

Her footsteps echoed as they clacked against the cool stone of the hallways.  
The corridors seemed completely empty, she guessed that everyone had made their ways to their common rooms, or still eating dinner. Natasha walked towards the library, cautious of each turn she made, worried that she would once again come face to face with Draco.  
She managed to make it to the library without a meeting with her fellow Syltherin, or anyone else for that matter. She smiled, noting that there was almost no one in the large room filled with books. Her eyes fell on Neville, who had his nose stuck in a book about tropical fauna. Walking towards him as if she had a purpose, she did however not notice Draco following her movements. She sat down at the table next to Neville, seemingly startling him a great deal, for he dropped his book and his face paled.  
"Oh, Tash." He puffed, "It's you. Didn't think to announce yourself eh?"  
She blushed despite herself, much to Draco's amusement. He realised with a start that he had begun to look at her as more than a 'filthy mudblood'. He tried to tell himself that that was just because of the events of the previous night. He shifted his concentration back to the pair in front of him.  
"- chley's a ponce Tash. So what if one person thinks you're like the rest of your house. You're better than Malfoy and the rest of his hired goons. And that's why everyone else trusts you." Neither of them noticed Draco wince in the shadows of a nearby bookshelf.  
Natasha sighed. "I guess you're right." She instantly thought of Draco demanding respect from Goyle as he came round the corner the night before. She rested her head on Neville's shoulder and he patted her hand to show that he really did care. Natasha was glad that she did have Neville, no matter how dim he could be at times, Hannah, who was trustworthy and honest, and Ron, who no matter how insensitive he seemed had everyone's best interests at heart.

Draco stood with his back pressed against the bookshelf listening to the conversation going on behind him. He wasn't surprised that Natasha had sought friendship in Longbottom, but that Pansy seemed to be right about the fact that they would make a good couple, he peeked between the stacks of books to see them resting their heads on the other talking about inane things whilst Neville continued reading. Seeing Neville's hand resting on Natasha's like that made his jealousy peak. He wanted to flee the room there and then, but he also had a job to complete, and that was to stop whatever Potter and his pals were doing. So he endured the confusion his mixed emotions caused him, and he endured Natasha and Neville talking about him in a fashion that was far from complimentary, and he endured the sight that greeted his eyes whenever he turned to check on the two huddled against each other at a nearby table.

* * *

A/N: I realise that the inquisitorial Squad wasn't founded until early 1996, and this fic is currently set in Autmn 1995, but it suited the timeline that I had in place so I don't care. Tash (best friend, person i wrote the fic for) hasn't read the books so it never mattered before.


	6. Chapter 6

A nearby clock chimed, indicating that it was 8 o'clock and one hour until curfew. Draco was nearing sleep, but the abrupt movement coming from Neville and Natasha brought him back to the situation at hand. He pressed his ear to a crack between the books to hear the conversation.  
"I've got to go Nev, got Transfiguration work due in on Friday." Natasha's voice drifted over to Draco. A mumble came from Neville as Draco turned to look towards them, he saw Natasha bend down and peck her friend on the cheek and left, leaving Neville blushing and holding his fingers to his cheek.

Natasha sped through the halls making it difficult for Draco to keep up without being discovered. It was at times like these that Draco wished he had Potter's luck, and his invisibility cloak. Knowing the quickest route to the Slytherin common rooms he took a few detours to get in front of her. He decided that he needed another face to face meeting with her. He told himself that it was the best way to get information out of her. Shaking his head at the idea that she might possibly want to kiss him again.

He turned one corner out of a hidden passage way to see Natasha turning another at the other end of a corridor, coming towards him with her head down. She didn't see him as he snuck into a nearby class room. She didn't see the pale hand that grabbed the back of her robes as she walked past.

Draco tensed himself for the possible onslaught of abuse that would have met him as Natasha fell through the doorway. He watched as she tripped over her feet, shocked at her sudden change of location. Her eyes landed on Draco and her confused expression turned into a scowl.  
"Oh Malfoy. What do you want now?" She crossed her arms across her chest and puffed out a breath, pushing her hair off her forehead, wand forgotten. "You want to interrogate me some more?" She sat on the edge of a nearby desk and Draco noticed that she seemed to be ignoring what had happened in another empty classroom the night before.  
Draco pouted. "Oh I'm not interrogating you, I'm just wondering what's going on with you and Longbottom. You seem friendly." This enticed a nervous chuckle out of Natasha.  
"We _are_ friends Malfoy. And you and I both know that, that is a concept that you clearly don't understand." Draco's mouth hung open, Natasha felt pride course through her veins at his reaction. "Oh come on Malfoy, the only person you're fooling is you. Crabbe and Goyle are obviously nothing but your body guards, Pansy only hangs around with you because she thinks that if she gives you her undivided attention that you'll pick her instead of any of the other girls in the house. And you know that that is all out of ill-gotten respect for your family name." Natasha's eyes gave away the nervousness that she was feeling, the emotions that her nonchalant pose hid. Draco would have praised her for her effort had they been friends, or even civil.  
Draco pulled his top and bottom jaw together after noticing that the latter was practically hitting the floor at her outburst. He hastily pulled his act together and faced her with the cheeky grin that he had become so famous for.  
"Well, that explains why they like me," Natasha opened her mouth to interject, but closed it again when she decided against it. "But why do you like me?"  
Tasha's words fell out of her mouth in a jumble. Draco actually felt embarrassed for her. A few seconds of mumbling led to Natasha almost shouting the words that she had meant to say.  
"I do NOT like you. Why on Earth would I like you? You are vile." He noticed how she'd crinkled her nose in what he hoped was fake disgust. "I would never in a million years, even consider liking you Malfoy." She took a few steps forward and jabbed her finger into his chest. Both winced slightly at the pain it caused. He, because her fingers were far more bony than they appeared, and she because Draco's chest was so much more defined than his school robes had allowed her to believe. "Okay? Sorted? Good." She turned to leave, Draco caught her wrist. Natasha spun back around and scowled at his long pale fingers that wrapped all the way around her skinny wrist. "What?!" She growled.  
His signature smirk still played at the corners of his mouth. "Now come on Pinky, you know that's not true." He said to her, his voice suddenly husky. "You know, that deep down, you could grow to like me. I am quite charming."  
"You're a pig Malfoy." Natasha ripped her hand from his grasp. Although not before noting how curiously nice the sight of his pale fingers contrasting against her dark skin was.  
It was now that his smile faltered, he looked genuinely upset by her statement.  
"At least just tell me something. " Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Tell me that you didn't feel something change last night."  
Natasha shrugged slightly. "Why would it change anything? Nothing happened." She glared at Draco again daring him to say otherwise. "Nothing at all."

This time when she turned to leave Draco followed her, placing his large hand on the door as she tried to open it. Natasha sighed as she felt him hold her shoulder and spin her around to face him. Her hand gripped at her wand in her right hand while her left stayed on the door handle. Draco cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned closer, whispering in her ear. "You know, if you were any other muggle-born, I'd be throwing curses at you from the other side of the room." Shock and fear once again enveloped Natasha as realised that he had not referred to her as a mudblood, or the horrible nickname he had placed upon you within days of knowing her, but he called her a muggle-born. And that was by far the nicest he had ever acted towards her. She realised that his warm breath was rolling down her neck, and that he'd started placing soft kisses down her jaw, nibbling at her lobe a little before moving on. Natasha squeezed her eyes shut in the hope that it was a horribly realistic dream, that she'd wake up in her bed in a few seconds with ragged breath and sheen of sweat on her forehead. She pleaded to any god that she could think of that his touch wouldn't bring any signs of her attraction to Draco to the surface. Apparently, none of the gods that she could think of were listening.

Draco's lips found Tash's as he tenderly worked his way across her jaw. Feeling her lips purse under his he cracked open one of his eyes to see hers shut tightly. He removed his mouth from hers and placed both hands on either side of her face. His forehead pressed against hers softly, enticing her to look up into his shining grey eyes. He saw tears of both anger and confusion in the corners of her eyes. The first fell from her right eye and Draco wiped it away with his thumb as it rolled down her cheek.  
"Shh." He whispered to her tenderly. He looked back to her eyes and saw nothing but shock. The same shock that he felt himself. This sudden change in character was not unwelcome to either Draco or Natasha, but both were fearful to what it might bring.

Throwing caution to the wind, Natasha dropped her wand and threw her arms around Draco's neck, crashing her lips against his. She saw his silver eyes widen in shock, then close in satisfaction. She felt two large hands on her hips, pulling her body closer to his. Natasha grimaced as she felt what could only be described as fireworks; however cliché it sounded to her. One of Draco's hands slid up her back, and his fingers tangled in her short hair, pulling slightly as she nibbled on his bottom lip. She gasped slightly and Draco's tongue started dancing with hers. All of her surroundings seemed to melt away, the door behind her didn't exist, the empty classroom was invisible, and all of her fears slipped from her mind. Voldemort, Umbridge, Multiple Death Eaters, her muggle English teacher, the Inquisitorial Squad, Draco.  
No, Draco remained, at the front of her mind. She opened her eyes and he was there, she closed them again and she could still see him. This thought danced around in her mind, twirling and becoming misshapen. This beautiful moment had been so suddenly marred by her horrid mind. Tears spilled from her eyes, clenched shut in a futile attempt to push the thought from her mind. Draco was her enemy. She feared him. He was sly and manipulative and the one of the few thoughts that reached Natasha through her haze was that she had been fooled by him.

In a sudden rage, at Draco, herself, even the sorting hat for having the audacity to place them in the same house, Natasha felt herself bite down on his tongue as it snaked around hers. Draco ripped his face away from hers, clapping is hand to his mouth in the process.  
"What the hell?!" he mumbled, blood dribbling down his chin.  
Natasha harrumphed, not even justifying her actions with an answer, picked up her wand, and gracefully fled the room with an angry nod of her head.

Draco stood, stunned. He had been left speechless in her wake for the second night in a row.

* * *

A/N: And here is another chapter, simply because I felt like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Winter had descended on the grounds of Hogwarts. A fine layer of snow covered a thick layer of frozen leaves left behind by the autumn. The room of requirement had grown a small living area, equipped with a large pine tree, lit by balls of flame and dotted with ornate baubles. A dark wood coffee table sat, with bottomless mugs of hot chocolate littered across its top.

Natasha sat on one of the scarlet sofas next to Hannah, her socked feet resting on her friend's lap. Her shoes forgotten on the floor. Natasha sighed contently, feelings Hannah's slim fingers skimming pads of her toes. Neville Longbottom sat across from them in an identical sofa, whilst Luna Lovegood was perched on the arm, hot chocolate in one hand and twirling her radish earring with another.  
Natasha crossed her ankles, signalling for Hannah to attend to her other foot. In response her friend scowled briefly yet complied, knowing full-well that any attempts to relieve her of this duty would be useless, no one, it seemed could argue with Natasha.  
The group was silent. The last conversation forgotten and replaced with an easy, comfortable, quiet, the chatter from the other members of Dumbledore's Army wafted over and drowned out another sigh from Natasha and the start of Luna's humming of a slow yet cheerful tune.

Luna stopped her vocalising at looked up at Natasha innocently, her eyes wide with wonderment. Neither Hannah nor Neville had noticed her actions, yet Natasha raised a shapely eyebrow. Luna smirked; the flickering lights of the Christmas tree made her look evil. She raised a slim finger to her lips and mouthed the word 'later'. The moment passed and Luna continued humming. A small shudder rippled down Natasha's spine, earning her a quizzical look from the girl tickling her feet.

"Right, that's it for the rest the year. We won't be meeting until after the Christmas holidays. We've all done very well. Merry Christmas you lot. And keep practising." With those words, Dumbledore's Army dispersed. "Merry Christmasses" and "Happy Holidays" echoed against the high ceilings of the room of requirement. Slowly those that were rebelling against Delores Umbridge and the rule of the Ministry of Magic within Hogwarts, filtered into the corridors joined to the "come and go" room. Natasha briefly noticed how Cho Chang had stayed behind, staring at one of the many photos of Cedric Diggory that were littered about the room. She heard Luna's tinny voice say goodbye to Harry and felt a skinny arm link with hers. Natasha allowed Luna to pull her in the opposite direction to the Slytherin common room.

They turned another corner and split off from the rest of the group, the heels of their shoes clacking against the stone floors. Natasha slid her arm out of Luna's grasp and held it at her side, determined that she would not have to ask what this slightly awkward walk was about. She didn't have to wait long before Luna spoke up. Her whispers echoed around the empty hallway.

"So, Natasha. We haven't heard much from Draco these past few weeks have we?  
Natasha swallowed slightly. "No, I guess not." She sped up, hoping to leave Luna behind but the younger girl skipped up and placed her arm back in Natasha's. "All the better for us though. Right?"  
Luna thought for a moment. "Yes, I suppose. But I personally would rather know that he was failing to intercept us than not know whether or not he was trying at all." Natasha simply nodded. "You know, it would be handy to know what was going on with his lot though. Don't you think?"  
Natasha shrugged, suddenly not liking the direction that the conversation seemed to be heading. "What are you getting at Luna?" She replied, in a sharp tone.  
Luna stopped and tipped her head to the side. "Nothing at all." She smiled innocently. "Goodnight Natasha." And she skipped off in the direction of the Ravenclaw tower with her hair billowing behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, in their last Potions lesson of the term Natasha sat amongst members of the DA from Gryffindor house. It being the last lesson with the two opposing houses until January gave the dungeons an air of competition. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat huddled at the table next to Natasha, Neville and Seamus. She raised an eyebrow at their secretive conversation as Snape swept into the damp smelling room with his cloak trailing behind him regally. Natasha glanced up to meet the accusatory glare he wore every day and sighed slightly. Snape was known for favouring his own house, but not when they were fraternizing with Gryffindors, especially Neville and Seamus, who were an extremely clumsy pair.

"I will require your attention for the next five minutes." Snape droned in his sleepy way. He shot a glare at the 'Golden Trio', before levitating then dropping a stack of books on his desk, causing half the room start at the bang that they made. "That is," he continued. "If I am not interfering with any important conversations." Harry and Ron moved their stools from Hermione's until Snape's scowl turned to a sneer. He paced the front of the classroom, seemingly considering how he should continue his torture of the class. "It is of the belief of some of the faculty that you deserve a break. Yet High Inquisitor Umbridge and I share the belief that this is why a large amount of you are returning home tomorrow. But I am not cold-hearted." His glare fixed on Harry once again. "As some of you may believe. So, for a treat, you will all complete any given potion in chapter 3 of your textbooks. Within the hour. And in pairs." A murmur rose from the class. Snape's tone dropped dangerously low. "Of my choosing."

A groan followed as Snape paced the room selecting and moving different couples about. Neville was moved immediately and placed with Theo Nott, an adequate potion maker, and a member of Slytherin house. Both grumbled at this, Theo far louder than Neville. The space next to Natasha was filled by Pansy Parkinson. The pug-faced girl looked down at Natasha and Seamus with disgust, but did not voice her disagreement. Natasha sighed and, with her chin resting in the palm of her hand flipped her book to the start of the chapter. Pansy copied her actions. Natasha skim read the first few pages before she came across the Girding Potion. She murmured the page number to Pansy who grunted at her suggestion.

Someone else sat at their table, paired with Seamus. Natasha ignored them, though Pansy was delighted with the addition.  
"Oh Draco!" She squealed. "Thank you for saving me from these…" She threw a dirty look at Natasha. "…people. What potion will you be making?" Natasha glanced up at him through her dark eyelashes. He was scowling. His blond hair was almost silver with the lack of light in the room. Pansy had latched onto his arm. Natasha rolled her eyes, unable to stifle her chuckle. Pansy did not notice, though Draco did. He raised his eyebrows at Natasha's amusement, but his expression did not change. Natasha felt nothing but pity for Draco at that moment, anyone, in her opinion no one that was being fawned over by Pansy Parkinson deserved it.

"I'm not sure Pansy." He expertly removed her hands from his arm, as if he had experience doing so. "Probably something easy, the Girding Potion." He shrugged. "That simple endurance draught, nothing too difficult for Finnegan." Natasha looked up from her book again, noting that a sneer had found its way onto his face. He was mocking Seamus.  
Pansy gasped audibly. "Draco! What a coincidence. I thought that I should make that exact potion." Her shrill tone cut right through Natasha's temple, bringing about an ache above her left eyebrow. Shrugging slightly, she gave Seamus a piteous look before going to fetch the Flying Seahorses, Fairy Wings, Dragonfly Thoraxes, and Doxy Eggs required for the brewing of the potion. Upon returning to her workspace, she found Pansy once again, holding on to Draco's arm as if her life depended on it. She decided that if they completed the potion, that she would have to take a vial or two, should she be subjected to the sight before her again. She glanced awkwardly at Seamus, who looked as if he might vomit. Whether it was at the thought of having to work with Draco or Pansy's affection towards his potions partner was unknown to her.

Natasha and Seamus sat at opposite ends of the table, sharing an unspoken conversation about their partners. Draco and Pansy were perched close to each other, paying next to no attention to the potions being made. Pansy's coos could be heard across the classroom. Each time the majority of the girls in the class would roll their eyes, including Natasha. And the boys would chuckle at Draco's misfortune or felt a wave of pity towards him. About half an hour into the potion making, Natasha heard Snape's heavy footfalls behind her stool and looked expectantly at Pansy, wondering if she would move from Draco's side.  
"Miss Parkinson. I was hoping that you would be taking point in the brewing of this potion." Snape's droning voice wafted over Natasha's shoulder as he glared at her project. "You appear to be doing uncharacteristically well Miss Pink. Maybe your partner has had some input after all." Draco and Pansy sniggered at Natasha's expression. Her fists were quivering underneath the table. Snape snorted at the sight of Seamus' failing potion. Feeling slightly generous and not reprimanding him for his horrid potions skills in front of the class.

"Oh Draco, you must assist Finnegan." Pansy's horrid voice grabbed at Natasha's attention again as she stood to return a few unused Doxy eggs to the supply cupboard. "Your potion is smoking." Draco argued that it would not matter, that Severus would probably reward him for keeping his distance from an obviously disastrous potion. However, he stood, stepping into Natasha's path. The eggs she was holding splattered down the front of his pristine robes. Those sat close enough to see what had happened gasped slightly. Draco's eyes narrowed, he glared at Natasha as if she'd just hexed his grandmother.  
"You stupid, clumsy, mudblood." He growled at her. "Watch where you're walking next time."  
Natasha stood firm, and stared back at him with equal menace. At this point, half the class, including all members of Dumbledore's Army had their eyes on the pair. Seamus had dropped his ladle, and the liquid had started to pull itself to the edge of the table.  
"And you Malfoy," the hint of a smile pulled at the corner of her lips. "Watch your mouth." With that she raised her hands to his chest and proceeded to wipe the remains of the ingredient onto his robes, pressing the yolk into the weave.

Pansy's mouth dropped to the floor. She stuttered, trying to configure a defence for Draco, as Snape had heard the sharp words exchanged and seen the act that Natasha had performed. He loomed above them, taking in Natasha's proud smirk and Draco's unflinching glare.  
"Detention." He looked pointedly at Natasha, then when a few sniggers were heard he turned to Draco. "For both of you."

* * *

A/N: According to Harry Potter Wikia "_T__he Girding Potion is a potion hat gives the consumer extra endurance."_


	9. Chapter 9

"I cannot believe you got me into this mess Pinky." Draco groaned, kicking the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a large cauldron. He winced and sucked in air through his teeth. Natasha rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't see how you can be so insistent that we are equals."

Natasha threw the steel wool into the cauldron she was cleaning and stood, glaring at Draco with her hands placed on her hips. "Are you really trying to feed me that mudblood nonsense Malfoy? We both know it has never, and will never work." She turned her back on him and applied a quick _scourgify _before scrubbing once again. "And in any case," she grinned secretly to herself. "If you really believed in that tripe you wouldn't have kissed me, even if it was only a handful of times." She felt Draco's eyes burning holes in the back of her skull as she finished her sentence, but continued cleaning as if she had not noticed the increasing tension in the room or the Draco's presence at he loomed over her shoulder.

Large yet gentle hands placed themselves on the small of her back, gracefully tickling up and down her spine before Natasha shivered despite her apparent indifference. "Contrary to popular belief Pinky," Draco's thumb was stroking the nape of Natasha's neck. A small sigh left her lips. A smirk grew on Draco's. "I don't mind getting a little bit dirty."  
Natasha snorted. "Right, well I'm sure Parkinson's up for getting a bit _dirty _with you Malfoy." She lifted her wand again and sent a trickle of water to the rinse the dregs of bubbles out of the final cauldron. She sighed before standing fully; still facing away from him and rubbing her hands dry on the front of her robes. "We've missed the start of dinner, though we wouldn't have if you had helped."

Draco rested his hands on her hips as he breathed harshly on the back of her neck. Tingles swept through her body. His thumbs began to knead her skin gently through her robes.  
Natasha gasps and swatted his hands away, turning to face him with a glare. "Stop touching me Malfoy. I don't know what you think you're playing at but I do not like it." She pushed her palm against his chest to create some space between them.  
Draco smirked. "You do like it Pinky." Natasha opened her mouth to argue some more but her actions were stopped by Draco closing the small gap and pressing his lips firmly to hers. She resisted the impulse to run her fingers through is silken hair and kiss him back, clenching her fists so tight that her nails left crescent shaped marks in her palms, she kept her arms firmly at her sides. Draco wrapped an arm around her slim waist and used his other to sweep Natasha's fringe out of her eyes, meeting a bored expression. Feeling offended he bit her lip harshly. A small gasp tickled Draco's lips before he plunged his tongue into her hot mouth. He remembered the last time he had done this and had ended with his own blood pooling in his mouth. He supposed Natasha was thinking of the same this as she smirked against his forceful lips. He pulled his face back but kept their bodies pressed against the other, still offended by Natasha's lack of enthusiasm. "I wouldn't care if I end up missing dinner, breakfast, and lunch as long as you kissed me back Pinky." She raised her eye brows at him. "You are a far better kisser than Pansy is, and far more aesthetically pleasing." Natasha's expression softened by a degree. Her hands unclenched and flattened against her thighs. Draco took it for an invitation to resume kissing her and leaned in, his breaths feathered against her cheek.

"Malfoy," Natasha sighed, he breath fluttering across his face. "What is this? Why do you keep making me do this?" He smirked. "What am I supposed to think Malfoy?"  
He grinned one of his trademark grins, pulling back and grasping Natasha at the tops of her arms. "I don't care what you think about this Pinks." His voice was soft and calming. Natasha's resistance faltered again. "I just want you to know, that no matter what I say, I really do enjoy seeing you about. I'm proud to be in the same house as you."  
Natasha choked a little. She stepped away and shook her head slightly, trying to make the words make sense in her mind. Draco had a look of pure disappointment on his flawless face. His lips, swollen from their kiss, were parted in disbelief.  
"I-I don't understand Dra-Malfoy." Natasha fell over her words.  
"I don't know how I can explain it better. I enjoy being around you." He blew his fringe out of his eyes. "Is that good enough?"  
A ghost of a smile played at the corner of Natasha's lips. Draco noticed and mirrored her action as the door of the dungeon crashed open and Professor Snape swept into the room.  
"I see you're finished. Adequate job Draco, Miss Pink." He stopped in front of the pair and wound his robes around him. "Go to dinner."  
Draco and Natasha spared a look at each other before gathering their books and supplies before heading to the great hall side by side.

Natasha sat in her given seat and glanced down the table, hoping to catch Draco's eye as he moved his meal around his plate. He was glaring at his chicken as if it was going to revert back to its living state and scratch his eyes out. Natasha gave up. Just as she turned back to her plate Draco lifted his head with a smirk to something that Blaise Zabini had said and silver eyes aimed at Natasha.


	10. Chapter 10

The wheels of the Hogwarts Express screeched as it came to a halt at kings cross station. The sudden lack of movement sent Natasha crashing from her seat in the cabin to her knees in front of the Carrow twins that she had travelled with. Identical eyebrows rose simultaneously. Yet neither offered a hand to help the girl stand. Natasha allowed the breath that had caught in her throat to lift her fringe slightly as she rose to her full height. Ignoring the twins as they left the compartment, pulling their trunks, which were identical bar the different initials on the sides, behind them. Natasha swept a stubborn lock of hair behind her ear and proceeded to attempt to pull her case down from the rack above the seats. After a few minutes of huffing and puffing, and now that Natasha's heart rate had returned to normal after seeing her case teetering uncertainly, threatening to topple onto her, Natasha sat upon her trunk and pretended to wipe a sheen of sweat from her forehead. A low chuckle entered the cabin. Natasha stood sharply to see a tall, pale figure, clad in a dark suit leaning against the frame of the compartment door. Surveying her. Natasha narrowed her eyes.  
"You know, if you were a gentleman you would have helped."  
Another chortle left his mouth. "If you were a witch," he countered. "You wouldn't need my assistance."  
Natasha crossed her arms over her chest. "Aren't your parents waiting Malfoy? You wouldn't want them to see you socialising with someone _like me_."  
Draco's smirk turned to a hard frown. "Be careful over the holidays Pinky." He closed the space between them quickly. "Pansy would hate to go back to school in January and have no one to tease." He raised his hand to her chin and lifted her face, making her meet his silver eyes. "And I'd simply miss you." He closed his eyes and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, before stealing out of the room. Leaving Natasha bewildered, trying to gather her thoughts so that she may be able to greet her mother on the other side of the entrance to Platform 9¾ without looking too flustered.

Natasha's trunk tipped onto its side as its wheels left the train. With a groan Natasha righted it before glancing around the platform in search of Hannah and Neville. She found them, chuckling with Luna Lovegood before noticing her moving towards them. Both Hannah and Neville gave her a warm smile while Luna took in Natasha's faked appearance of calm.  
"Is something bothering you Natasha?" Luna's angelic voice wafted over her and she tensed. "You look troubled."  
Hannah and Neville looked at the pale, blond girl with confusion. "She looks fine Luna." Hannah stated. She then turned to Natasha. "You are fine right?"  
Natasha forced a smile, a feeling of agitation washed over her. Unsure of what Luna was implying and what her Christmas would be like at home. "I'm fine. Just excited about going home, that's all." They seemed to be accepting her lie. Luna still seemed to be looking straight through her and into her brain. Her face was contorted with concentration. An expression Natasha never expected to see on her delicate features.  
At Natasha's side, Hannah gasped slightly. "Malfoy's glaring at you Tash. Well, not glaring, just staring." Natasha turned her head in the same direction as Hannah. And found that Draco was attempting to make eye contact with her. He gave her a sneer that didn't reach his mercury eyes, before his mother took his arm and he glanced down. He muttered something to her and then met Natasha's eyes again. His head inclined slightly before he turned towards the barrier, pulling his ornate trunk and porcelain skinned mother behind him.  
"That was odd." Neville grunted. "Oh there's Nan. Got to go girls." He leaned down and kissed the three of them each on the cheek, before shouting a merry Christmas to them as he wandered towards his elderly guardian. Hannah's cheeks were stained pink from the blush that always found her after any hint of affection from Neville. Natasha chuckled silently. Repeating Neville's action and leaving for the barrier to the muggle world. Her own blush was heating her cheeks and chest as she thought of how pleasant the feeling in her stomach was when Draco Malfoy looked her way.


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha stood in front of the mirror on the first floor landing of her home, admiring the new shirt she'd been given for Christmas.  
She smoothed the creases on her stomach before re-entering her bedroom and putting on her boots. Her hands rested on her dressing table. Her wand lay next to her hair brush. She felt it looked out of place amongst her muggle belongings. She hesitated before she picked it up and slid it down the side of her boot. Draco's words sounded in her head again. _Be careful over the holidays, _He'd said. And although she'd never taken her wand into the muggle world before, she felt certain that with Voldemort's return, teamed with Draco's warning, she would need it. She sighed to herself quietly. Natasha hadn't thought that she'd miss him as much as she did. It was strange, not seeing his white-blond hair when she ate her breakfast, not hearing his harsh tone butting in when she bickered with her brothers. She checked her reflection once again before heading down the stairs, and putting on her coat. She said a quick goodbye to her mother, ignoring her stepfather and stepping out the door.

The cold wind bit at her exposed flesh. Natasha rounded the corner and headed up the quiet road. Her housing estate hadn't changed since she left on the 1st September earlier that year. The leaves had left the trees and lay below on the dewy ground. She was both thankful and sad that there was no snow on the ground. It never snowed on the Isle of Wight. Not in the fifteen years that Natasha had lived there at least. It was a stretch from getting her trousers soaked up to the knees from trudging round the grounds at Hogwarts in the winter months.

Five minutes after leaving her home, Natasha arrived on the doorstep of her muggle friend, Jordan. His door opened within seconds of her rapping her knuckles on the pane of glass. Warm arms enveloped her, and dragged her into the house. "I missed you so much Tash. How was school? You didn't write back as much I hoped you would." Natasha nodded and mumbled an apology into Jordan's short, brown hair. He pulled back from her before looking her fully in the face and smiling. "Come on. Tell me about it." He took her hand and pulled her into the living room, where his younger sister was playing with a plastic doll.  
Natasha smiled at the young girl who had promptly climbed onto her brother's lap and started growling, pretending that her doll was ripping apart his clothing and eating his flesh.  
"Nothing much." She wanted desperately to tell him that she was a witch and that she could do magic and she was being taught by a fellow student how to defend herself properly against the evil witches and wizards that were roaming the British Isles and parts of Europe.

"I met a guy. Kind of," Jordan's eyes brows hid themselves under his fringe. "Well I've known him for years. You know, Draco Malfoy?" He nodded. "Yeah, him."  
"But he, he was so cruel?" Jordan stammered. "All the things he said to you Tash. You've just forgotten it?!" His tone grew harsher the more he spoke.  
Natasha shrugged. "He's still cruel. He's just not cruel to me, or he doesn't mean it. He's got a lot to put up with I suppose. His family expects a lot from him." Natasha found herself protecting the image of Draco that she had in her mind, the confident, opinionated, but not critical or cruel Draco that her mind had created in his absence.  
Jordan huffed out a breath. His sister looked at Natasha with arms outstretched, silently begging for someone who wasn't shouting in her ear. Natasha took the young girl into her lap and started plaiting her hair absent-mindedly.  
"That's no excuse Tash. His parents don't go to school with you." He stood. "Do you want a drink?" He asked, leaving the room.  
"Tea, three sugars please." She called back. She heard his clattering from the kitchen. The kettle boiled. A pregnant silence entered the house, as Natasha patiently waited for her friend to come back, to lecture her some more. All she heard was the click of the kettle, and the pouring water, and clinks of the spoon, stirring the drinks.  
Jordan came back with Natasha's favourite mug in one hand and his in another. He placed them on the coffee table in front of the sofa and sat back next to Natasha. "So how's it going with him?"  
Natasha lifted her eyes to meet his, and smiled genuinely at her oldest friend. "As good as they can be." She replied. "He is still a bully." Jordan placed a hand on her knee in a comforting gesture before poking her in the ribs.

* * *

A/N: Jordan is a real person, he lives up the road from me. And that is how Tash drinks her tea. And I apologise that it's been a while but I've been busy.


	12. Chapter 12

Natasha yawned loudly and squinted. The sharp, morning light was giving her the beginnings of a headache. A dull tapping sound pierced the silence that indicated that her brothers had stayed out the previous night and her mother and step father were still in bed. The taps sounded impatient. Natasha's kitten, Dawkins was curled up on the side of her pillow purring slightly. He mewed with irritation when Natasha sat up suddenly, realising what the noise was. Sure enough, when she pushed open her window, a large eagle owl, with rich brown plumage, swept into the room along with the winter air. It perched on a post of her bed and held out its leg with grace. Dawkins' tail flicked. Silently Natasha pulled off the small, brown, leather bag that was hanging off of the owl's outstretched appendage, fed it part of a strawberry lace, patted it's head and watched as it left her room in the same manner it had entered.

She needed a cup of tea. Feeling that she had already had too much hassle for one morning she carried the bag downstairs and placed it on the coffee table in the lounge. Kettle on, Natasha stood in the door frame of her living room and watched as Dawkins followed her and watched the fish in their tank. The kettle whistled. They had no sugar in the cupboard. Natasha returned to the living room and glared at the bag, willing it to contain some so that she could make her drink properly. Sighing, she loosened the tie on the bag and fiddled with the dark wooden bead at the end. The mouth of the bag opened wide, allowing Natasha to pull the heavy box from its depths. The wood was carved with oriental flowers all over the lid and sides. Natasha fingered the dainty silver clasp that held it closed. Her fingers slid over the ornate designs, taking in the texture of the beautiful gift. She wondered briefly who I may be from, not doubting that it had been meant for her. Obviously it was from someone in a wizarding family. Only one of her closest friends would have thought to give her a gift for Christmas. She had opened her presents from Neville and Hannah days before, on Christmas day. It seemed that the box could have come from Ron, although, she did think that it wasn't exactly his style. Sighing again, Natasha opened the clasp and a familiar, tinny, tune sounded from the box. She lifted the lifted the lid and watched as a miniature ballerina woke from her bed of emerald green cushions and danced prettily out of the box and onto the table it rested upon. Natasha watched, stunned, as the dancer returned to the box and lifted a chain that had been previously overlooked, and presented it to her. She took the silver necklaces between her thumb and finger as the pendant dangled off her palm. Natasha raised her eyes once more to the ballerina, who had ceased dancing and was looking up expectantly at her. The music continued playing its tinny tune.  
"It's gorgeous." She whispered. Her confession seemed to remind the ballerina that she had something else to deliver and she pulled a small square of parchment from the join in the velvet cushions and handed it to Natasha.  
_Merry Christmas Natasha. _She read an unfamiliar, yet elegant script.  
_I apologise that my gift to you will have arrived late. It would give me so much pleasure if; when I see you next you are wearing the necklace.  
Draco Malfoy.  
P.S. You are going to tell me everything that has happened over your holidays, since I was unable to see for myself.  
_Natasha silently handed the note back to the dancer, who replaced it in the crease and curled up in the same position that she was found in. Natasha closed the lid on the jewellery box and closed the clasp. The song shut off, but slid repeatedly around her mind. She raised her arms to place the chain around her neck. The elegant, silver snake pendant rested against her chest. Its emerald eyes glittered in the morning sun. A satisfied smile stole Natasha's face.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the morning of the day after Boxing Day and Draco watched as his owl swooped over the treetops that backed onto the grounds of Malfoy Manor and towards Natasha's house. He sighed, feeling melancholy, at his father's sudden disappearance on Christmas day. After Lucius had sucked in a breath through his teeth and abruptly left during dinner, Narcissa, Draco's mother, claimed she had lost her appetite and fled from the room with her head bowed. Draco had spent the remainder of the evening in the east wing, far from Narcissa's chambers, where he could not hear her sobs. He rested his chin on the heel of his hand to wait for his loyal owl, which had brought him sweets and gifts from his mother regularly during his years at Hogwarts.

A knock at his door brought him out of a daydream in which Natasha saw him on platform 9 ¾, threw her arms around his neck and thanked him for his gift. He turned to find his mother's elf, Orenda, stood twisting her bed sheet around her fist.  
"Master Draco sir, Master Lucius be requesting yous. He be in a curious mood today young master." Draco shrugged and stepped out of the room behind the small creature. Orenda had taken over as head elf after his father had suddenly set Dobby free, a fact that Draco still found odd, as Dobby had been a faithful and hardworking servant. He was lead to the drawing room off the foyer, the top of the large Christmas tree still crooked due to its contact with the ceiling. Lucius Malfoy was pacing not far from him and appeared to be at war with himself.  
"Father," Draco announced. "You called for me?" Lucius spun around, his robes flowing behind him.  
"Yes Draco, I trust that you are well this morning?" Before he could reply his father continued. "Well that's good." He bit his lip briefly, a sign that Draco had learnt to mean hesitance. "We have a guest that has asked to meet you."

Draco's eyebrows rose as a door leading into his father's study opened and a cloaked man stepped out. His pale, bare feet poked out from the bottom of his regal rags with every step. White hands held a wand that looked like it was carved out of bone and tenderly scratched the head of a large green snake with a body as thick as Draco's thigh. The man stopped when he was closer to Draco than he was to his father. His hands reached up and pulled back the hood, revealing what Draco first thought was a skull, for his head was as bare and pale as one. Scarlet eyes stared back at him. Slits for nostrils snorted a little, as Voldemort found amusement in seeing Draco's terrified expression.

"Draco, how you have grown. You were nothing but a babe in your mother's arms the last time we met." Draco's breath caught in his throat at the realization that he had been in the presence of this evil man as a child. "I have been informed that you have become quite the talented young wizard. Your father is very proud of you." The Dark Lord reached out to smooth down a tuft of Draco's hair, in a seemingly loving gesture. It took all of Draco's courage to not flinch at the ice cold touch. Voldemort then turned to Lucius. "A very fine boy," he commented, as if Draco was no longer in the room. "I do believe your son will come in useful, Lucius." He turned back to Draco and gestured to the door that would lead him back to his quarters. "If you do not mind Draco, your father and I have some business to discuss." Draco realised that Voldemort's _business _was far more than the transaction of galleons. He calmly walked out of the grand room before hurtling down the draughty hallway to his bed room. He sat on the edge of his bed, with his silk sheets twisted in his fists as he tried to decide if he was terrified enough to run to someone he trusted, and truly there was only one person, or remain at the manor, unsure of his safety but close to his mother, and her unconditional love.


	14. Chapter 14

Natasha had just stepped through the barrier onto Platform 9¾. Her chocolate eyes immediately searched for Neville and Hannah. Instead they fell on Pansy Parkinson, who was snapping at Theo Nott for some reason or other. Sighing, she continued her search, eyes quickly resting on a distinct, blonde head of hair before a blush reddened her cheeks. Draco looked her way and she received a secret smile, a genuine one that lit up his eyes, and gave them a sparkle that she could see from the other side of the platform.

"Tash!" She heard a male voice shout from behind her. She spun and startled Dawkins, who hissed and scratched the inside of his wicker carrier. Natasha was quickly enveloped in a hug and pulled off her feet.  
"Neville," She huffed. "I know you love me, but could you please put me down?" She kissed his pink cheek as her toes reached the platform again. She managed to suck in half a breath before Hannah's arms wrapped around her waist and her nose was buried in long, blonde hair.  
"I missed you Tash," Hannah's muffled voice came from Natasha's neck as the Hufflepuff spun her around. Deep brown eyes locked onto silver again and she saw Draco chuckle at her predicament. She narrowed her eyes in his direction before pulling Hannah's arms away from her waist.  
"Come on, you pair," Natasha started as she pushed her trolley in the direction of the luggage compartment, "tell me about your Christmas once we're on the train."

Draco cornered her after dinner. As the Slytherin house trooped back to the dungeons, he took her arm and pulled her into a dark, little alcove just off one of the smaller corridors.  
"Evening, Malfoy." Natasha politely said, her voice easily reaching Draco's ears in the small space. The lack of light meant that Draco had to feel for her. His large hands grazed her arms, before resting on her collarbones. His thumbs ghosted the chain holding the silver snake.  
"Even if I can't see you in it right now, it's refreshing to know that you appreciate my gift."  
Natasha huffed. "You can't buy my affections, Malfoy." She rested one hand on his chest before sliding the fingers of the other through his smooth hair. "I don't need you to shower me with gifts. I don't want them."  
"What do you want then?" There was an obvious hint of defeat in Draco's tone.  
Natasha steeled herself for her next statement. "A date, Draco. I would like a date."  
Draco chuckled, Natasha decided that she quite enjoyed the sound when it wasn't something she heard when she was being picked on. "Well, fair lady," he teased. "A date you shall have." Natasha shook her head at his playful tone and pushed him back into the torch light of the corridor.

"I'm trusting you Malfoy," she fingered the chain at her neck out of unease. He saw and suppressed a smirk. "Don't make a fool out of me."  
"I wouldn't dream of it, Pinky." A memory of his holiday crossed his mind. "I can't afford to betray you." Natasha sighed and turned towards the dungeon common room. With a sure step, Draco followed behind her.

* * *

A/N: I need to stop taking my laptop to college because this happens..

Then, after all was said and done, Draco unleashed a hot steamy load all over Harry's face.

'im so sorry this doesn't normally happen!' he exclaimed

At least it wasn't a shit harry, that'd be awks…..


	15. Chapter 15

When Natasha stepped into the dark boat house, she didn't know what to expect. She had heard that Draco was very "all or nothing" when it came to his dates, but then again, the only definite girlfriend he had previously was Pansy Parkinson, and she was a very "all or nothing" kind of girl. The first thing that Natasha noticed was the size of the moon. The large disc of white shone in the sky and then shone again as it was reflected in the still waters of the lake, the shores of which were covered in ice thick enough to skate on. Natasha looked on further and noticed the trees shining with snow.

Draco was seated on a blanket with various food stuffs spread in front of him. Bottles of butter beer were placed on his left, prawn cocktails and treacle puddings were situated on his right. Natasha wondered briefly how he had gotten them there without the sauces spilling and mixing.  
"Are you going to be joining me or are you going to gawp at the scenery all night?" She sighed again, and knelt across from Draco and reached for an apple he had brought in his basket which was placed just out of arms reach. He slapped her hand away. "Be patient, Pinky." Natasha attempted to scowl, but found she could not keep a straight face.  
"And what am I waiting for?" She watched as he brought the apple she had reached for to his lips and took a large bite.  
Draco smirked at her as he chewed. He noted with silent glee that her hair was both black and startling white, reflecting the light of the moon much like the glasslike lake.  
He swallowed and wiped the juice from his chin. "Am I not allowed a moment to savour this event?"  
Natasha scowled. "It's only a date Malfoy. I'm sure you'll go on others."  
"Yes," Draco quipped in reply. "But hopefully, none of those will be first dates, like this one." He watched as her jaw dropped, and reached over to close it for her.  
Natasha stuttered briefly. "That sounded like a truly romantic comment, Mal-"she took a deep breath. "Draco."

He raised an eyebrow in her direction, before handing over a butter beer and taking another for himself. "Are you still worried I'll act in some untoward manner, Pinky?" Natasha had been playing with the pendant of her necklace in the silence. She nodded sharply, scared. Draco put down his drink, raised himself from the floor to crawl closer to her, before placing his lips upon her face. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe." He kissed her properly, bringing her arms around his neck and shifting them so she was in his lap.

After all the food was eaten and their lips were bee stung and swollen from more kisses Natasha sat in the middle of the blanket with Draco's head in her lap. His soft locks fell from her fingers each time they passed through his hair. She couldn't help but be amused at how cliché the evening had turned out. He was talking about his mother, and despite what she had heard from people about his family, about his aunt Bellatrix LeStrange, she seemed like a wonderful mother. He stopped for a moment, mid-sentence, before asking her why she wanted to go on a date.  
Natasha smiled. "Because dates are for having fun, for getting to know people and we didn't really know each other that well before."  
Draco frowned. "I still don't know much about you. You've spent the whole evening listening to me talk about my mother. What about your family?"  
Natasha swallowed. "Err well; I live with my mother and my Stepfather, Steve and one of my brothers. My other two brothers moved out recently. One of them has a kid now."  
Draco nodded. "What about your real Father?"  
"He lives in Tunisia. I've never met him." She smiled sadly.  
"How was your Christmas then, what was that like?" He whispered up at her.  
Another hand slipped through his hair. "Christmas is good at my house. Mum always has the tree up in October. All the boys come home. My best friend comes over. What about you?"  
Draco's muscles tensed. "It was quiet. Nothing interesting happened." Natasha could tell he was lying because it was the only time throughout the entire evening when he didn't meet her eyes.  
Natasha rested her palm against his cheek and leant down to press a kiss to his temple. "It's okay Malfoy. You can tell me another time."


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Natasha sat at the Slytherin table spreading strawberry jam onto a slice of toast when the post owls came in through the hatches in the roof. The owl that had delivered her Christmas present from Draco brushed the top of her head with a wing before it landed a few seats down. Malfoy leaned over his breakfast to untie the letter while another owl, plain in comparison delivered a Daily Prophet to Blaise Zabini, who sat at Draco's left. Both owls left simultaneously. Blaise unrolled the paper as Draco broke the seal on his letter. A yelp sounded from across the hall at the Gryffindor table. Natasha glanced over in curiosity when another gasp took her attention away.

Flora Carrow poked her in the arm and handed her a copy of the Prophet. 10 moving photos adorned the front page. Natasha recognised Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco's aunt, and what she assumed were his uncles Rodolphus and Rabastan among the escapees from Azkaban Prison. She raised a hand to her face and sucked in a quick breath. She knew from members of Dumbledore's Army that the last two escapees from the wizarding prison came straight to Hogwarts; that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had faced off Sirius Black in the Shrieking Shack in their third year. And that the last Defence against the Dark Arts teacher had been Bartemius Crouch Jr. Natasha caught the eye of Hannah Abbot across the hall. Who immediately motioned in the direction of Neville. Natasha could see from her seat that his knuckles had gone white with the force of which he was clenching his fists around the tabloid an his normally rosy face was a similar red to that of his tie. She watched a few moments more before he threw himself out of his seat and strode out of the Great Hall. Natasha's eyes flickered back to Hannah, who was already out of her seat and racing after him. A cough came from further own the table an Natasha's head swung sharply. Draco was sat with his hand covering his mouth and flicking his sight between her and the main doors. Natasha nodded once and followed her two best friends.

The halls were empty. Probably all talking about the news in the Prophet or still asleep, Natasha thought. She saw Hannah's long hair whip around a corner and ran after it. She ended up catching up to the pair somewhere near the Moaning Myrtle's toilets. Neville was pacing back and forth with his fists shaking wildly and looking like he wanted nothing more than to punch something. Hannah was stood off to one side, trying to soothe him without knowing what the reason behind his anger was. Natasha noticed she still had the twin's prophet in her hand and unfolded it to the front page. Her eyes were drawn, once again, to the photo of Bellatrix Lestrange. Beneath the photo were the words:

_ "Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom."_

Natasha stood silently. A new understanding was slowly seeping into her mind.  
"Neville," She said quietly. "Being angry won't solve anything. You can't go after her." Both of her friends looked across to her for s few seconds before Neville let out a groan that filled the Natasha's heart with sadness. Without knowing it, her feet took her to stand in front of him and she clasped her hands against his face. "Bellatrix Lestrange will get what she deserves Neville, it probably won't be today and probably not tomorrow. But someone will kill her." She removed her hands and stepped back from him. Moments later a tear made a track down his left cheek and dropped to the floor. After a sniffle and a nod of his head he made his way towards his charms lesson on the third floor.

Natasha sighed with relief and looked towards Hannah who had confusion written across her face. She thrust the daily prophet in her friend's direction and pointed to the picture of Lestrange.  
"She's the one who took his parent's away, Hannah. She's the reason they're stuck in St Mungo's."  
Hannah raised a hand to her chest in shock. "No wonder he was so upset. Poor baby." Natasha smiled sadly and turned in the direction of the Dungeons to get her Arithmancy textbooks.


	17. Chapter 17

Natasha sat in the small classroom and waited for Professor Vector to make an appearance. Her mind was filled with thoughts of what the prison escape would mean for the course of the upcoming war, what it meant for the students of Hogwarts and how it would effect Draco's disposition. He surely had some opinion on the reappearance of half of his immediate family. Natasha came to the conclusion that she would ask what it meant to him the next time he pulled her into an empty classroom or broom closet. Her thoughts took a 180º turn as she thought about their date in the boathouse and the tenderness that she was treated with on the previous night.

The blond hair that reflected the moonlight before came into her peripheral sight as the object of her thoughts sat down beside her with a screech of a stool being pulled across the stone floor. Natasha looked and saw that the other members of the class were already sat in twos. Draco smiled sadly when he caught her gaze. The quiet murmurings that had filled the room halted when Professor Vector swept through the doorway, in a fashion not unlike Snape. Draco returned his gaze to the front of the classroom as a piece of chalk started writing a sequence of numbers on the black board.

"You know the drill guys," Vector said from her desk, as the whisperings had risen in volume since her entrance. "I know we've had an interesting morning but I would like you to interpret these numbers. Just as we do at the start of every lesson." At her side, Natasha heard Draco give a deep sigh as he bent over to get his books out of his bag. Before she could change her mind, she placed a hand on his knee in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. Draco regarded her with an arched eyebrow.  
"What are you doing?"  
Natasha removed her hand as a heat filled her cheeks. "I don't know, I'm supposed to be comforting you. Is it working?"  
A quiet chuckle filled her ears. "Thank you for making an effort Tash, but I don't need comforting."  
Vector cleared her throat and gave the pair of them a firm look.  
Natasha twirled her quill between her fingers and studied the pages of her book for a brief moment. She then realised that she wasn't going to hear from Draco anymore that lesson, and started taking the interpretation seriously.

She caught him later in the day when he was on his way down to the quidditch pitch with his broom slung over his shoulder.  
"You aren't okay with this are you, Draco?" Her breath came out in little white puffs and the cold of the snow had already turned her toes numb. Draco sighed and shortened his strides so that she could keep up.  
"I told you I am fine Pinky." The clouds of steam that billowed out of their mouths and noses mingled in the air between them. "I have to get to practise." He managed to continue on his way for a step and a half before Natasha's hand enclosed around his wrist and she swung him around to face her.  
"There is no way that you can be completely indifferent about this. You're Aunt escaped from prison. Just any emotion coming from you would make me feel better."  
"Right now I am just annoyed." His pale brow furrowed at Natasha and she scowled back at his comment before her gaze softened.

She cast her eyes around, seeing that there was no one around and briefly kissed his lips and held a hand to his cool cheek. "When you feel something, you come tell me, okay?"  
"Why do you care how I feel?"  
"Malfoy, you are such an idiot." Draco looked gormless for a second before scowling again. "Just go to practise. I'll, I'll see you later I guess." She gave him a disheartened look before turning and making her way back towards the castle.

Natasha's steps echoed as she walked towards the Slytherin dormitories. The halls were empty, probably because everyone was curled up in the plush chairs in front of the fires in their common rooms. She entered the shadowy corridor on the first floor where Peeves had recently stolen all the torches from and hurried through, cautious.  
And not without good reason it seemed, because Pansy Parkinson stepped out from behind a tapestry and fell into step beside her.  
"Parkinson." Natasha nodded curtly.  
"Mudblood," Came the reply. "Long time no see."  
Natasha shrugged. "I've been busy. Not that I've missed you or anything."  
"Something has changed with you. I can see it."  
She scoffed. "Parkinson you can barely see anything beyond your squishy, little nose."  
Pansy rounded on her with her wand out instantly. "I'm going to find out about you Pinky. Just because Draco's given you a break don't think I have too." Natasha continued walking. "You're nothing but a dirty, little muggle, you don't have the skills to pull off whatever you're trying to. I'm telling you. We're going to get you and your group of mudbloods and blood traitors."  
"Pansy you're not being very original. I've heard all this from you and a dozen others this year." Natasha's steps quickened. Now she just wanted to curl up in bed.

She had reached the end of the corridor and was about to turn the corner where the corridor was lit more efficiently when she heard Pansy mutter something from behind her. The spell hit Natasha right on the back of her head and threw it forward until her chin hit her chest. Curiously, an ache began to spread through her head and she felt lumps forming above her temples. Natasha spun around and shot a _Steleus _in Pansy's direction, and smiling as she started sneezing explosively. A sardine hex followed quickly and the sneezes were accompanied by sardines falling from her nose. Pansy looked at Natasha with terrified eyes, and ran off in the direction of the infirmary.

Tash chuckled to herself before feeling her head for lumps. They had grown bigger now, into large extrusions of bone that ended in multiple sharp points on either side. The surface had no feeling as she scratched at them and Natasha, alarmingly calm, came to the conclusion that Pansy's hex had given her antlers. Sighing, she made her way to the infirmary too, almost hoping that Pansy would still be there sneezing fish.


End file.
